Fue en la playa
by Jakie M. V
Summary: AU"-Prometemos que volveremos a estar juntos aunque pase mucho tiempo y que no romperemos jamás-dijo sonriendo y me contagie de su risa. Mi asentimiento pareció bastarle pues me beso otra vez en los labios pero esta vez cortamente y despedirse de mí revolviendo mi cabello." ONE-SHOT


**Un one-shot nuevo :3 los que me conocen ya saben y los que no pues aclaraciones y dudas al final :3**

**Los personajes no son mios, yo solo juego con ellos un poco.**

* * *

**Capitulo único.**

_"Los encuentros no siempre pueden ser románticos o de cierta manera pueden salir bien, no si se trataba de mí, que parecía tener un imán para los problemas para mi corta edad de tan solo 11 años. Siempre me pregunto cómo es que puedo lograr ser más madura que mi madre puesto que ella es tan atolondrada y distraída._

_Me trajo en un viaje de vacaciones a la playa por obtener buenas notas en la escuela, por eso me encontraba sentaba bajo la sombrilla esperando que regresara para poder acercarme un poco al mar. Pero a pesar de pasar horas bajo el sol abrasador mi piel parecía no querer tostarse o algo parecido, todo parece que es por causa de la sangre albina que herede de mi madre._

_Amo el calor, el sol y sentir en mi piel, así como odio el frio, bueno más bien el lugar en donde vive mi padre, Forks, odio ese lugar al igual que mamá._

_-Lo siento hija-la voz de mamá la escuche a espaldas mías para después sentirla sentarse a mi lado soltando un suspiro que supuse era de cansancio.-anda Bella, ve a caminar por ahí pero ten cuidado no te vayas a perder-dijo riendo ya que conocía mi mala suerte._

_Le asentí mientras me levantaba sonriendo para comenzar a caminar por aquella arena que si me llegara a acostar se colaría hasta lugares indeseados ocasionando una comezón terrible. La playa estaba un poco llena pero no tanto como para caminar, solo había familias disfrutando un dia con sus seres queridos._

_Una familia llamo mi atención, eran 5, un hombre rubio y cálida sonrisa despeinaba al que parece ser un chico alto y fuerte, mientras la señora, le sonreía a un chico como de mi edad cabello cobrizo y a una chica no tan alta de cabellos negros como la noche._

_Desvié la mirada rápidamente al notar como el de cabello cobrizo fijaba su mirada en mí, continúe con mi caminata, esperando no alejarme tanto de mi madre y no terminar perdida. Voltee hacia atrás y la vi que estaba platicando con una mujer, supuse que sería su amiga._

_No muy lejos del lugar en que me encontraba estaban unas piedras que indicaban que por ahí se encontraba un arrecife. Emocionada corrí al lugar, ignorando por completo la sensación de que me observaban. Al llegar me asome un poco antes para cerciorarme pero no había nada, solo agua chocando contra las rocas._

_Ese dia llevaba puesto un short color azul oscuro y camisa de tirantes blancas, por lo que no iba muy demostrativa para mi edad._

_-Hola-una voz me sorprendió a mis espaldas, ocasionando que brincara por el susto y volteara rápidamente para ver el causante del susto. Pero mis problemas de desequilibrio se hicieron presentes, y me enrede con mis propios pies ocasionando que cayera encima de la persona, ambos en la arena._

_-Lo siento-dije levantándome rápidamente y al ver de quien se trataba casi me atragantaba, era el mismo chico de cabello cobrizo, y ahora que lo veía bien tenía unos ojos profundamente verdes y me gustaron por alguna razón. Pero parecía no reaccionar puesto que se estaba riendo en la arena._

_-No hay problema-dijo mientras se sentaba ya un poco calmado y se sacudía un poco el cabello._

_-Lo siento, es que me asuste-respondí agachando la mirada dejando que mis cabellos castaños cubrieran mi rostro para tapar mi vergüenza._

_-Bueno, es culpa mía, por asustarse-dijo sonriendo abiertamente, el verlo sonreír de aquella manera hizo que me sonrojara y sonriera levemente. Negué con la cabeza haciendo que me observara confundido._

_Mi corazón latía rápidamente, como queriéndose salir del lugar en el que se encontraba ahora mismo y eso me confundió por completo ¿Por qué latía de aquella manera?_

_-Es culpa mía, es que soy muy torpe-le dije viéndolo a los ojos y le extendiera la mano en señal de querer ayudarlo a levantarse-¿Te ayudo?_

_Pareció pensárselo dos veces para después sonreír y tomar mi mano, pero en vez de levantarse uso fuerza jalándome para que cayera al suelo pero al menos no me estrelle pues él me agarro antes de que lo hiciera. Me senté a su lado mientras sacudía de mi cabello la arena que se pego y él reía más aun._

_-Bueno ahora estamos a mano-dijo volteando a verme con una sonrisa mientras yo estaba enojada a un lado suyo.-Me llamo Edward._

_El ver aquello ojos rogando por perdón aun sin siquiera habérmelo pedido me desorientaron por unos instantes y decidí no ser descortés y responderle._

_-Me llamo Isabella, pero dime Bella-dije mientras le sonreía levemente._

_Después de aquello comenzamos a platicar sobre muchas cosas, como el porqué estaba en la playa y cosas así, era fácil llevarse con Edward pero lamentablemente discutíamos mucho sobre diferentes temas en los cuales no compartíamos los puntos de vista._

_Tenía suerte de que nos quedásemos unos días mamá y yo en esta playa pues Edward también se quedaría unos días. Los días fueron pasando y todos los días nos veíamos ahí junto a las rocas a conversar un rato, me sentía tan bien a su lado y siempre me encontraba sonrojada a su lado, una cualidad que según Edward era linda._

_-¿Bella?-su voz sonó suave así que voltee y me quede quieta al ver que su rostro y el mío estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, instintivamente me mordí el labio y eso hizo que él rompiera la distancio dándonos un beso por demás inocente._

_Mi primer beso de amor, cerré mis ojos involuntariamente mientras sentía miles de mariposas revolotear en mi estomago, se sentía tan hermoso y cálido. Al separarse de mí, y abrir mis ojos lo mire observarme detenidamente con algo de tristeza._

_-Me enamore de ti-susurro pegando su frente con la mía._

_-Yo también me enamore de ti-le dije sonriendo un poco._

_Sé que soy muy joven para decir algo así pero así lo sentía, sentía que Edward estaba hecho para mí, que debíamos estar juntos para siempre, siendo mi alma gemela, pero su mirada triste no me daba buena espina._

_-Mi familia y yo ya nos vamos-dijo con suma tristeza. No le dije nada, sabía que este dia llegaría y que me rompería el corazón.-Lo siento, pero ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?_

_Aquello fue inesperado, el se va a ir, porque me pediría algo así, si no nos volveríamos a ver._

_-Si-le respondí mientras le abrazaba queriendo no soltarlo nunca más._

_-Nunca romperemos, hay que prometer algo-dijo con un poco de entusiasmo._

_-¿Qué?-alce la vista curiosa._

_-Prometemos que volveremos a estar juntos aunque pase mucho tiempo y que no romperemos jamás-dijo sonriendo y me contagie de su risa. Mi asentimiento pareció bastarle pues me beso otra vez en los labios pero esta vez cortamente y despedirse de mí revolviendo mi cabello._

_Lo observe corriendo y volteando de vez en cuando en donde estaba, una vez que desapareció sentí caer mis lagrimas por la inmensa tristeza que sentía._

_-Yo te esperare-dije mientras lloraba"_

Desperté sobresaltada por el sueño que acaba de tener, hacia mucho que no recordaba aquel recuerdo en donde le prometí al niño esperar y que aun espero ciegamente, esperando que algún dia podamos estar juntos.

Había ya pasado 6 años desde aquel encuentro que dudo que él se acuerde de mi. Observe la hora en mi reloj de mesa, me levante de golpe al recordar que hoy sería mi primer dia en el instituto de Forks. A mis 17 años me había venido a venir con mi padre puesto que mamá quería viajar con Phil. Me cambie rápidamente e hice de todo lo necesario en casa para después dirigirme hacia mi monovolumen y de ahí al instituto.

No tarde mucho en localizarlo. Al llegar fui a las oficinas a que me dieran mis papeles, una vez obtenidos me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento. No todos los coches de por ahí eran modernos ni nada, solo dos destacaban y esos eran un Volvo plateado y un BMW rojo descapotable.

Me dirigí hacia mis primeras clases, en donde todas las personas me observaban con fascinación ya que al venir de una ciudad grande como lo es Phoenix, cualquiera se sorprendería de verme al ser pálida y no bronceada como las demás personas de por ahí.

Conocí a varias personas agradables y unas no tanto, como Jessica Stanley y Ángela Weber, dos chicas con las cuales platicar pero muy diferentes, también se encontraban Mike Newton, un rubio que a primera impresión me pareció a un perro. Todos fueron tan amables por invitarme a sentarme con ellos durante el almuerzo.

Mi vista recorría por toda la cafetería como si tuviera una corazonada y no me equivoque al ver en una mesa donde se sentaban 5 chicos, una cabella cobriza que me resultaba demasiado familiar.

-¿Quiénes son?-le pregunte a Jessica ya que se encontraba a un lado mío. Al hacer mi pregunta, siguió mi mirada y soltó una risilla tonta.

-Son los Cullen y Hale-dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo incluso para mí al ser una recién llegada.

No le hice más preguntas y seguí observándolos con cuidado, en eso el de cabello cobrizo como sintiendo mí mirada volteo hacia mí y yo con vergüenza y sonrojada, desvié su mirada hacia la bandeja que tenía frente mí de comida. Hasta me pareció ver en su mirada; con lo poco que duro, una curiosidad y sorpresa.

Me sentía cohibida por su intensa mirada, y procure participar en la plática de los chicos en vez de arriesgarme a verlo y toparme con su mirada de nuevo. Decidí no durar más tiempo ahí y después de despedirme de los chicos me encamine hacia mi siguiente clase, y al voltear de reojo a su mesa observe que también se levantaba y caminaba hacia mi dirección. Apresure mi paso para llegar al salón lo más pronto posible. Mi siguiente clase era biología

El profesor ya se encontraba en el lugar así que me presente con él y observe como el cobrizo entraba también al mismo lugar y se sentaba a una mesa desocupada, las demás mesas también se fueron llenando poco a poco dejando como única alternativa junto al chico cobrizo. Una vez que me entrego el comprobante me mando a la única mesa que había un lugar vacio, haciendo que el chico se convierta en mi compañero de laboratorio, permanentemente.

Al momento de que me sentaba a un lado suyo, este me observaba con curiosidad como si le recordase a alguien, al observar yo bien su rostro, descubrí que sus ojos eran verdes y por un instante me pareció ver a aquel niño risueño al cual le entregue mi corazón.

La clase comenzó y una vez que el profesor indico el trabajo, escuche como se giraba la silla de mi compañero en mi dirección.

-Hola-por un instante me pareció oír de nuevo la voz de Edward, aquel niño lindo. Voltee a verlo.

-Hola-le respondí.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen-dijo provocando que dejara de escribir y lo observara fijamente, no era posible que se llame igual a aquel niño del cual me enamore perdidamente. ¿Pero porque mi corazón late furiosamente?

-Isabella Swan-dije con una sonrisa mientras el entrecerraba los ojos-pero dime Bella-aquello sí que le sorprendió, para después mostrar una ternura infinita en sus ojos.

Nos observamos por un rato, tratando de descifrar el porque sentía que ya lo conocía, entonces un detalle llego a mí, al observarle el cuello y mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¡Eres tú!-dijimos al mismo tiempo en voz alta ganándonos una regañada de parte del profesor y las risas de mis compañeros de clase.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo-dijo en un susurro mientras acercaba su silla a la mía.

-Sí, unos 6 años-dije también en susurro mientras continuaba con el trabajo.

-¿La olvidaste?-me pregunto de repente y eso me desconcertó un rato para después recordar a que se refería.

-No-dije sencillamente y me pareció ver como sonreía de lado.

-Ni yo-eso aloco los latidos de mi corazón y sintiera mis mejillas arder.-Nunca te pude olvidar.

En mis adentros sonreía como loca mientras festejaba, puesto que al parecer aquel sueño que tuve me dio una señal de que lo encontraría de nuevo.

-¿Te gustaría que lo intentáramos en serio?-dijo viéndome mientras sonreía.

-Si-dije también sonriendo.

Tal vez el destino no quería que estuviéramos juntos aquella vez, pero ahora teníamos una segunda oportunidad de estarlo y ninguno de los dos la dejaría pasar, puesto que queríamos estar juntos aunque apenas nos reencontramos mi corazón no me engañaba, durante todo el tiempo que tengamos nos conoceremos bien.

Tendremos tiempo de disfrutar el estar uno junto al otro puesto que el destino nos junto aquel dia en la playa cuando tan solo éramos unos niños de 11 años.

Ahora no veía para nada malo el venir a Forks que antes era mi infierno y ahora es mi paraíso personal.

* * *

**Hola gente linda, he aquí con mi primer one-shot sobre Edward y Bella , y eso que tengo varias historias ya, en fin, espero y les haya gustado tanto como a mí, pues mi imaginación no dio para mas jaja**

**Quiero decir que me base en la canción "Yo no te puedo olvidar" de Nikki Clan, es hermosa la verdad la canción y me gusta su música! ¿Alguien los conoce?**

**Dejen reviews con sus opiniones pues me ayudan a mejorar ;)**

**Nos leemos después.**

**Jakie**


End file.
